This disclosure relates generally to previewing documents, and in particular to viewing and editing comments in a document from a document preview.
Users store documents online where they may be accessible by many different users and by different devices. When users browse to view these documents, it is typically difficult to review or comment on a document unless the user downloads and accesses the document using a native application on the user's device. As examples, these native documents may include word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, and source code, which are typically modified by dedicated, full-service applications on a client device. In addition, when systems provide previews to a user of a document, the preview may often omit important aspects of the document, such as comments or other supplemental data about the document that are typically not directly reflected in the text or other content of the document.